


Discovering the hidden secrets of fancy dressing

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Markers, Sketches, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Pen & marker sketches inspired by thispostby@mulasawalaon Tumblr.Still one of the most absurd things I've been drawing, but I just couldn’t resist :D





	Discovering the hidden secrets of fancy dressing

**Author's Note:**

> Pen & marker sketches inspired by this [ **post**](http://mulasawala.tumblr.com/post/154619106067/so-these-are-shirt-suspenders-they-keep-your-shirt) by [@mulasawala](https://tmblr.co/mQGvDd58tABfHa0ANiLKDpg) on Tumblr.  
>  Still one of the most absurd things I've been drawing, but I just couldn’t resist :D

 

Bonus (Later John tries them secretly himself)


End file.
